Geek to Sheek
by rabbitland
Summary: Haruno Sakura a bullied rich girl who is a geek.Everyday she is bullied.Now in her Senior year of Konoha High,Sakura's going to change to get revenge on her bulliers. 4 chap up!
1. Chapter 1:The Geek

Geek to Sheek

Summmery:Sakura a geekish friendless girl is in her last year of high school and works at the school library and is well bullied everyday.She now wants to change who she is to get a certen somebodys eyes to look upon her,but what happens when more than one takes notice to her when she changes?

** The Geek**

" Can you please give me my books back now please?" Said a very shy,yet meek voice that belonged to non other than Haruno Sakura the ugly duckling of Konoha High Prep.

Already in the last few days of her Jounior year, Sakura is still bullied and still has no friends to have her back.

Sakura had long frizzy,spilt ended,wavy platium pink hair that was always down covering her pale ashen face.Thick wide red rim glasses that hid her gorgeous emerald eyes.She always wore old baggy clothes that probaly her mother wore when she was in school.She never had her skin exsposed to the sun,but maybe her hands and ankles.In the state she looks now you could call her an ugly duckling.

" Yeah right when you get pretty maybe we'll give you your books back Haruno..."Said a boy with golden,short,spiky blonde hair with electic sky blue eyes who was known as Uzumaki Naruto, the fourth richest and handsomest(if that's even an word) boy of Konoha High.He was very tall compared to Sakura or Haruno as he would say.He love wearing orange in any thing he wore and a second or third color of blue or black.He was very stylish for his hyperactive personal.

Anyways,but yes Naruto picked on Sakura and very hard at that.But never alone her had his best friends the Konoha 'bad boys'.

" Oh wait dobe, rephrase that she'll never get her books back,because she'll always be ugly duckling Haruno." Smirked one boy with black midnight blue hair and ebony black eyes.Who is the number one hottie in Konoha High and number one richest.Uchiha Sasuke.He was just an inch taller than Naruto and way much taller than Sakura.He was stylish as well but he loved royal blue with mostly white and black.

" He's right Naruto she'll never get her precious books back with this face" Said a boy with platium white eyes and chestnut brown long hair.He was Hyuuga Neji,the second most richest boy in school and handsome aswell.He too was stylish but he loved his black and white.

He then walked up to Sakura while someone was holding her with her head down.He took his hand and slapped her hard that her glasses fell on the ground, then cupped her chin to make her look at him.

" My,my,my,now aren't those gorgeous eyes makes me want to pulck them out and save them in a jar." He then smirked when he got a satifiing gasp out of the girl.

The guy holding Sakura just pushed her to the ground and kneeled down beside her.

He had red-brownish hair that made his light jade eyes stand out.He was Sabkuk Gaara the third richest and handsomest boy in Konoha High.Gaara was the one who was more creul to everyone even adluts and his best buddies.He too was stylish with his tradisional red,white,maroon,and black atirer.

As Sakura struggle to get up she was only knocked back down with a strong hand to her head pressering her to the dirt on the ground.

" Now,now we can't have you showing your ugly face to the world,so keep it where it belongs.In the dirt you discusting creature."Gaara said mockingly.

" Yeah where it belongs you dirty pig." Sasuke said with his tradisional smirk.

When Gaara let go of her head,Sakura began to reach for her glasses,only for them to be crushed by Neji's expensive shoes.

" Oops.Sorry it seems that I accedentaliy stepped on your glasses.Sorry...not!" Neji laughed a creul laugh as he lokked down at the girl on the verg of crying.

"Why...?" Sakura asked weakly looking at Neji then at the rest of the boys.

" Why...now that's a good question." Sasuke said while walking up to Sakura who still was on the ground.Kneeling down he cupped her chin and was about to move his face closer to Sakura's to see what her reaction was to any of the stuff they just did to her.

" Hey Sasuke we can't mess around with this piece of trash for long we have to get to the airport in one hour so let's go you guys." Naruto said in a rush to go home and pack.

" Well til next time ugly duckling." Sasuke said as he pushed her face away.

As they walked away laughing they didn't notice someone had been watching them for the longest.

Sakura got up the best way she could and walked down the street to her home.

As tears began to roll down her dirt stained cheeks Sakura says,

" Well,this is the way to spend the last day of being a jounior."

An continues to walk home as the red-orange sun begins to set.

" I...I promise I'll become a different person and get my revenge for all the pain you jerks put me through for ten years."Sakura said with determination.

-Rabbitland is me Sasamicabbit with a new style.Plus I am going to finish **The ManHater:Sakura Haruno** soon so hold on!


	2. Chapter 2:Visit and decision

Geek to Sheek

Summmery:Sakura a geekish friendless girl is in her last year of high school and works at the school library and is well bullied everyday.She now wants to change who she is to get a certen somebodys eyes to look upon her,but what happens when more than one takes notice to her when she changes?

**Recap:**" Hey Sasuke we can't mess around with this piece of trash for long we have to get to the airport in one hour so let's go you guys." Naruto said in a rush to go home and pack.

" Well til next time ugly duckling." Sasuke said as he pushed her face away.

As they walked away laughing they didn't notice someone had been watching them for the longest.

Sakura got up the best way she could and walked down the street to her home.

As tears began to roll down her dirt stained cheeks Sakura says,

" Well,this is the way to spend the last day of being a jounior."

An continues to walk home as the red-orange sun begins to set.

" I...I promise I'll become a different person and get my revenge for all the pain you jerks put me through for ten years."Sakura said with determination.

**Geek To Seek**

**Chapter2:Visit.**

As Sakura made her way up the walkway of her hou..er mansion.She was greeted by her maids and butlers.As she went to the stairs to go to her room,a lovly voice called out to her.

" Sakura dear is that you?" Said the lovly voice.

Sakura didn't want her mother to see the bruises she got from her bullies.She was almost to the top of the stairs when the lovly voice woman came from out of wherever she was and spotted Sakura.There stoop a woman of such rare beatuy you don't she everyday.She had long straight platium pastal pink hair that reached her butt.Light lime green eyes that sparkled like a thousand suns.Her vanilla smooth milky skin was something that you would just want to lick.You could say she was the perfect doll.With smile plastered on hr face that could take your breath away.She was Haruno Ume.

' Geez, no wonder she the most gorgerous model in all of model industries.' Sakura thought to herslf.

" Sakura dear I just called you but you didn't answer...Sakura dear where's your glasses?" Sakura's mother asked as she began to walk up the stairs to her daughter.

" Well I guess I must have dropped them." Sakura said nervously as her mother possibly wouldn't believe this lie.

" Sakura this is the twenith pair of glasses you lost this month.Where are all your...'gasp'Sakura what happened to your face?Sakura's mother said with a small frown on her face.

" I...um..fell." Sakura said in her meek voice she uses at school.

" Sakura don't lie to me,because I know you are.So tell me the truth this instent!" Ume yelled at Sakura.Now when Ume uses this voice you have no right to lie at that point or you are in big trouble.

" Okay...um..um..."Sakura studdered.

" Today dear!" Ume used in the still mad voice.

" Well the boys at school..."Sakura didn't even finish her words because her mother said,

" Get your keys we're going to go pay a visit to theses boys who are so called hittting up on you.Now!"Ume shouted.

So Sakura got her keys to lock the door.

" Naji can you please bring the black droptop Orochi(A new car in japan it's sweet.Look it up please!)Sakura and I have business to take care of.Quickly please."Ume said a little more calm.

" Yes madem." Naji a car butler said through a small speaker.

In ten minutes the new black Orochi was in front of them.

" I drive but you have to tell me who they are so I can get there quickly.So.." Ume said getting into the driver's seat.

" It was...it was...Uchiha,Hyuuga,Uzumaki,and Sabuku.Their the ones who have been hitting me."Sakura said with her head down.

" WHAT, you mean thoses rich bastards are the ones who did this to you.Just wait tell I get my hands on them."Ume said even more angerier than before,she even started to speed up.

" Yes,but they said they were going on some care of trip."Sakura said still with her head down.

" And how do you know this?" Ume said and looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye.

" Well...I heard Uzumaki say something about going to the airport and being late before they left."Sakura said.

" Oh,okay so who's the head of the body?"Ume said.

" What do you mean?" Sakura said with confusen in her voice now looking at her mother.

" Well in every gang threr's a body,you got the strong legs,the strong chest,the strong arms,and then the brains,the head.So who runs the body?"Ume asked while trying to keep an eye on the road.

" Well I guess that would be Uchiha." Sakura answered back.

" Well the would be at the Uchiha manor.So let's go."Ume said.

**Sakura and Ume arrive at the front Uchiha mansion.**

Ume got out of car and walk up to the gate,when she notice Sakura didn't get out she walked to the car and dragged her out.

" Come on." Ume said a little irratated as she dragged Sakura by the arm up to the large black gates with a red and white fan in the middle of each gate.

" Excuse me but do you have an appointment with the Uchiha's ladies?" Said a deep voice that belong to a bored looking silver hair man who was reading an orange book.With one eye that had a big patch on it.He was non other than Hatake Kakashi.

" No but they'll be having an appointment to the doctor when I getmy hands on them!" Ume said with anger spilling from her voice.

" Well I sorry but..." Kakashi stop when he finally looked up from his 'book'.When he looked up he was speechless by the sight he behold.the most gorgerous woman in all of the five countries was right before him.

" You're...you're...you're Haruno Ume,the most talented woman in all of the five countries with the body of a goddess."Kakashi said bafuddle by the site.

" Yes so what I just wnat to get in there,so can you help me out since you're such a fan."Ume said with a more sweet tone to persaued the graudsman.

" Okay,but you have to give me an autograph first."Kakashi said.

" Fine." Ume said.

" You didn't let me finish,an autograph and a picture." Kakashi said with a smile plastered on his face.

" WHAT!" Ume yelled.

" A picture of you and me together.If you don't you won't see the Uchiha's."Kakashi said with boredom in his voice.

" ...Um...uh...fine I'll take a picture with you."Ume said sadly and irratated.

Sakura just stood their looking at them like they were crazy.Once Kakashi got his picture he smiled s half smile and opened the gates so they can see the Uchiha's.

**In the Uchiha Mansion**

" Sasuke-teme this trip to the Yuriko hotsprings is so going to be cool!" Naruto said as he jumped up and down.While loud music was pumpping throughtout the whole mansion.(They are in the living room.)

" Shut up dobe you're giving me a headache." Sasuke said and he tried to wrestle Naruto down to make him settle down abit.

" You guys act like animals that belong in the wildness." Neji said with a smirk on his face.Gaara pay them any attention he just put on his headphones to his ipod and played loud heavy metal.

_ding dong_

" Hey did you guys hear that,I think someone is at the door." Naruto said as he jumped up from the floor and ran to the door.

_ding dong_

" Last one there is Haruno's boyfriend!" Neji said running after Naruto.

_ding dong_

" Hey no fair you guys got a headstart!" Sasuke yelled.Gaara didn't hear anything he just stayed where he was.

_ding dong_

Naruto reached the door and pulled it opened fast.

" Where's Uchiha!" Ume shouted with her hands on her hips.Also she was standing directly in front of Sakura so he couldn't see her.

" What? Who are...Oh my God!" Naruto shouted.

" Stop shouting dobe and what?" Sasuke said while coming up behind him.

" Oh my God.Sasuke I didn't know you knew the hottest model of all five countries!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Ume.

" Hey stop pointing at me you fox-looking boy!"Ume shouted back.

" What are you talking about dobe,I don't know this woman." Sasuke said.that's when Neji came.

" My God it's the woman of my dreams." Neji said while clutching his chest where his heart was.

" WHAT?" Ume yelled with shock.

" You are Miss Haruno Ume right?" Neji said with heart shape bubbles in his eyes.Everyone eyes went to Ume and said,

" HARUNO!"Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

" What's with all the shouting?" Yelled a deep man voice.There stood Sasuke's father Uchiha Fugaku.The handsome man stood right behind Sasuke looking at Ume.He looked like he was in his early fourties and he looked like he didn't smile much do to the lines beside the ends of lips.He was white see through dress shirt which he wore a black tight muscle shirt under.With black silk baggy slacks.

" Well it's good to see someone else instead of the loud brats." Ume said.

" HEY!" the boys said.

" Well what is the meaning of this racket I was trying to get some work done before I go on vacation."Fugaku said looking at the tall well tone goreous female.

" Well Uchiha these so called boys of your's have been beating up on my daughter."Ume said.

" What we didn't even know that you had a daughter." Sasuke protested.

" Yes I think you do,...Dear" Ume said and stepped aside so they could see Sakura.

" Hey it's ugly I didn't know..." Naruto stopped when he realize why they were here.

" Sasuke is this true?" Fugaku asked his second born son.When sasuke didn't say anything he told his unexspected guess to come in.

**In the bigger livingroom.**

" So to get to the real deal here I would like to know why you son and his friends are picking on my daughter?" Ume asked

" Yes I would too.So Sasuke,start explaining." Fugaku told his son.

" Well you see father,ugl...I mean Haruno here when we were little she made fun of us,because she was so much smater than us so we're just getting back at her now." Sasuke smirked to himself.Sakura just stared at him as if he just grew an extra head.

" Paying her back by beating the crap out of her is just repaying back,it's bulling and abuse." Ume said with poision in her voice.

" I'm not sure but are you trying to say my son is a lair,Miss Haruno?" Fugaku said with stotic face.

" Trying,he is if you believe that lie then yes,he is a liar,Mr.Uchiha." Ume said now with deadly poision in her voice. With that said Fugaku stood up and said in a very stern voice,

" I see,Miss Haruno I going to have to ask you to leave.So...get up and get out.NOW!"

" Excuse me but we're not going anywhere until that son of your's apologise to my dear Sakura and I mean not tommorrow,not the next day,not the summer after this summer,BUT TODAY!"Ume yelled.

" I said get out or do I have to get the guards,Miss Haruno?" Fugaku sternly said.

" Then bring it on because it'll take more than just a few guards to kick this beauty bloom out!" Ume said in a angered voice.

" GUARDS!" Fugaku yelled.

**Outside the Uchiha hugh gates.**

" Can you believe the nerve of those jerks,kicking a lady out of their presence." Ume yelled as she drove off fast from the manision.

" Yeah." Sakura said very sadly playing with the hime of her baggy old shirt.Ume looked at Sakura from the cornor of her eye and thought about why Sakura wouldn't have told her that she'd been bullied at school,until it hit her.

" Dear..." Ume spoked breaking the silence of the soon to be night drive home.

" Yes?" Sakura answered stll looking down.

" You don't...like that Uchiha boy or his friends do you?"Ume asked looking a little worried,but it wasn't showing.

" What...no."Sakura said shyly as she blushed badly.As much as Sakura wanted to hide the blush from her mother,she couldn't because she caught it on first tint of red.

' Thoughth so no wonder she didn't tell me about them at first.' Ume smiled alittle at this but was sad aswell to now that her daughter liked one of those boys.

" Dear...for the whole summer you're going to spend you're going to be at a spa,salon,nail salon,shopping,etiquite classes,tanning salon,and a how to be a model missy class.Do you understand?" Ume said.

" But mom..." Sakura protested but didn't get to finish.

" No buts or you're grounded from the library.Got it?" Ume said sternly.

" Yes .."Sakura said and that was the end of that conversation.

-Rabbitland,

Sorry for those who didn't check my profile but I changed my story title for Chaotic Angel:The Manhater Sakura to The ManHater:Haruno Sakura.So for you who say I stole the story,then I'm stealing from myself.Wel til next time Ja' Ne


	3. Chapter 3:Request

Geek to Sheek

Summmery:Sakura a geekish friendless girl is in her last year of high school and works at the school library and is well bullied everyday.She now wants to change who she is to get a certen somebodys eyes to look upon her,but what happens when more than one takes notice to her when she changes?

**Recap:**" Dear..." Ume spoked breaking the silence of the soon to be night drive home.

" Yes?" Sakura answered stll looking down.

" You don't...like that Uchiha boy or his friends do you?"Ume asked looking a little worried,but it wasn't showing.

" What...no."Sakura said shyly as she blushed badly.As much as Sakura wanted to hide the blush from her mother,she couldn't because she caught it on first tint of red.

' Thoughth so no wonder she didn't tell me about them at first.' Ume smiled alittle at this but was sad aswell to now that her daughter liked one of those boys.

" Dear...for the whole summer you're going to spend you're going to be at a spa,salon,nail salon,shopping,etiquite classes,tanning salon,and a how to be a model missy class.Do you understand?" Ume said.

" But mom..." Sakura protested but didn't get to finish.

" No buts or you're grounded from the library.Got it?" Ume said sternly.

" Yes .."Sakura said and that was the end of that conversation.

**Geek To Seek**

**Chapter3:Request.**

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...GOOD MONINGING DEAR TODAY IS THE DAY YOU START THE NEW LIFE AS A YOUNG MISSY MODEL AND SHOW IT OFF AT SCHOOL.SO RISE AND SHINE!_

' Mom you always think of everything' Sakura thought as she got up from her king size fluffy bed very gracefully.

Today is the day Sakura start her new life as a senior at the most prestigous school in the intier fire country,Konoha High.Walking to her large bathroom in a model like manner.The first thing Sakura did was take a hot long bath,then brush her teeth and wash her face.Then she looked at herself in the full body lenght mirror.

Now Sakura had shoulder length platium pink hair that was not frizzy but straight,didn't have split ends,nor was it dull.Sakura's hair was now considered the most beautyful tresses in 'Missy Model Magizine'.Yes that's right Sakura is now doing photo shoots and becoming a well known model like her mom.Sakura was now everywhere and no one knew who she was but her mother,and the reason of that is because Sakura didn't go by Sakura in the fashion world,but as Cherry, the new sexy teen that appeared over night.Now Sakura has to finish school and she can become a model just like her mom,even though it was her dream to become a model Sakura just sometimes she coould be normal,but that's surly is impossible now isn't it?"

Now Sakura had a body that fit her smal self perfectly.She now has a small tan,unlike her old body that was pale as snow and skinny.Now it was tone with a little bit of ab muscle and well toned thighs and calvels.Her arms was strong do to the martial arts classes her mother let her take as extra practice to her new life.Her breasts developed nicly over the summer as well.

Sakura walked out of her large spa bathroom and went straight to her once small closet to her now take up half the other side of my room closet.Sakura now had all fashions that was either in,out, or haven't came out yet,thanks to her mother and her connections.Sakura walked in to the hallway like closet and wiched on the lights and picked out some clothes.

Sakura picked a pink black and white knee length skirt that had a small slit at each side of the skirt, the matching shirt that was like a small rib jacket that turned into a rib cape jacket, some black leather buckel combat boots that was very shiny,and a black ribbion choker with a white crystal bell on it.Sakura put on her clothes and grabbed her styish school bag and went to the kitchen where her mother would usually be in the morning.

" Good morning miss Sakura." said Sakura's personal maid,Kiyomi Shudo.She was pretty but not as pretty as Sakura's mom,Ume.She had black shiny hair and pale smooth skin,and she was wearing one of her maid uniforms.

" Oh...good morning,Mrs Shudo." Sakura said greeting the nice lady back.

" Oh Sakura when are you ever going to get out of that shy stage?' Kiyomi said chuckling lightly.

" I...I guess never." Sakura said with a small smile that brighten up the room.Then she left with a good bye and went to the kitchen.

**In the kitchen.**

Sakura stepped into the door and Ume almost fell out of her seat.

" Gosh Dear you look...amazening!"Ume shouted with delight.

" Thanks mother." Sakura said while blushing profoundly.Sakura then sat down and ate her breakfast.When she was finish Sakura got up and said,

" Well I guess I'm off."

" Dear wait I got a special surprise for you!"Ume squealed with delight.

" Mother,I hate to say this but,the last time you said that I ended up sick with food poision." Sakura said with a tint of blush.

" Oh Dear I'm sure you're going to love this surprise more than anything." Ume said happly.

**In the inside car fort.**

" Sakura I would like you to meet your new best friends!" Ume shouted with even more delight.In a swift movement Ume pulled the sheets off of five new vehicles.One was a black and pink Orochi with white flames on the front fore wheels and the back,the next was a black and white Subaru,the next was a black and red Avalanche,one was a Zuki motorcycle that was in hot pink and black,and the last was a Carrera Gt Porsche in black and silver.

Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck.

" Are theses mine?" Was all Sakura could say.

" Yes dear they all are yours.So take one to school already."Ume said with a wide grin.

" Can I take this one?" Sakura asked pointing to the Orochi.

" Sure it's yours isn't it ?" Ume said with now an ear to ear grin.All Sakura did was nod and walked over to the car,got in,Ume handed Sakura the keys and she was off with a good bye.

" Have fun dear!" Ume said waving Sakura off.

**In the school parking lot.**

Thanks to traffic Sakura was a little late getting to school to get a good parking space.It took Sakura about another ten minutes just to find parking space.

" Ah,there's one." Sakura said in a sqeak.As she was driving up to it an Escalde rushed into the spot.

" Hey that's my spot!" Sakura yelled in a shy voice.As the people got out,one said,

" To bad better luck next time sucker.Ahhhaaaaaaa." For some feason sakura recongised the voice but not the boy who said that.

" Jerk!" Sakura yelled and drove off.

**In the princple's office.**

_Knock...knock,knock...knock._

" Come in." Said a powerful female's voice.Sakura walked in and there was a busty blonde woman sitting in a big maroon chair with gold trim.She had almond colored eyes and model like lips that rivaled Ume's.She looked very powerful even while sitting down.She was a dark midnight blue suit that made her look like a tough laweress,and with some black high-heeled sandels that made her whole apearance stick together.It was non other than the powerful Tsunade.

" Oh hello there,you must be a new student?" Tsunade asked sakura.

" No...it's...me...Tsunade-sama." Sakura said with a tint of blush to her now smooth cheeks.

" Sa...SAKURA..IS THAT YOU?" Tsunade said surprised and shocked to see Sakura look...well...hot.

" Yes." Sakura said shyly with the blush upon her cheeks getting even redder.Tsunade then stood up and ran to give Sakura a big hug.

" I know you would change over the summer.And look how good you look.you could most likly rival Yamanaka.But you look amazening!" Tsunade said while releasing the girl from her death gripping hug.

" Thanks..I guess." Sakura said as she tried to catch the rest of her breath.Tsunade then got her a chair so she could sit down and she sat down herself.

"So Sakura what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked.

" Well I need you to place me in all of the classes with Uzumaki,Hyuuga,Sabuku,and Uchiha please."Sakura said in a now determined voice.tsunade now knew what this was about because she remembered Sakura getting hurt by thoses boys after school during the last day.Tsunade then took out a white index card and handed it to Sakura.

"You mean you knew?" Sakura asked with a blush adding to her cheecks again.

" Of course Sakura I knew you would have to change sooner or later."Tsunade said with a smirk upon her lips.Sakura then got up and hugged Tsunade tightly.With a quick thank you,Sakura was off to her first class.

**-Rabbitland,**

**Hey yall hope you like this one.Sakura is soon going t oshow thoses boys that she is beautiful!YEAH!Well that's all for now,til next time**

**Ja' Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who's the hottie?

Summery: Sakura a geek friendless girl is in her last year of high school and works at the school library and is well bullied everyday. She now wants to change who she is to get a certain somebody eyes to look upon her, but what happens when more than one takes notice to her when she changes?

**Recap:**" SA...SAKURA…IS THAT YOU?" Tsunade said surprised and shocked to see Sakura look...well...hot.

"Yes." Sakura said shyly with the blush upon her cheeks getting even redder. Tsunade then stood up and ran to give Sakura a big hug.

"I know you would change over the summer. And look how good you look. You could most likely rival Yamanaka. But you look amazing!" Tsunade said while releasing the girl from her death gripping hug.

"Thanks. I guess." Sakura said as she tried to catch the rest of her breath. Tsunade then got her a chair so she could sit down and she sat down herself.

"So Sakura what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I need you to place me in all of the classes with Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Sabuku, and Uchiha please." Sakura said in a now determined voice. Tsunade now knew what this was about because she remembered Sakura getting hurt by theses boys after school during the last day. Tsunade then took out a white index card and handed it to Sakura.

"You mean you knew?" Sakura asked with a blush adding to her cheeks again.

"Of course Sakura I knew you would have to change sooner or later." Tsunade said with a smirk upon her lips. Sakura then got up and hugged Tsunade tightly. With a quick thank you, Sakura was off to her first class.

**Geek to Seek**

**Chapter4: Who's The New Hottie?**

"Okay, now let's see my new classes for this year." Sakura said while walking down the senior hall. Sakura unfolded the white index card and it said:

_Haruno, Sakura002-548926352Grade: 12_

_Soc. Sec: 548926352 Birthday: 03/28/89Locker #: 150.8_

_Clan: Haruno Sex: Female Mother: Haruno, Ume_

_Father: Haruno, Michio Session: 2006-2007Guardian: Mother_

_Units: 25.9Country: Fire Village: Leaf_

_Hokage: Tsunade_

_Per-Sem -------------------Course-----------------------------Teacher------ Room_

_00 Yr Homeroom Iruka S-1_

_01 T1 English4 Iruka S-1_

_02 T1 Advance Biology2 Kakashi S-2 _

_LUNCH_

_03 T1 Advance Dance Genma S-7 _

_04 T1 P.E. 4 Anko Gym_

_01 T2 History 4 Asuma S-5_

_02 T2 Art5 Gai S-4_

_LUNCH_

_03 T2 Home Freestyle (Cooking) Kurenai S-10 _

_04 All Job-School Library none Library (I can't spell)_

"This doesn't look too hard it's not much but I'll work with what I have." Sakura said while climbing the stairs to S-1.When Sakura finally came to the door. Sakura just stood there for a minute thinking on how she was going to say she was late.

"Are you going to just stand there or...do I have to give you a push?" Said a deep husky yet deadpan voice from behind her. Sakura was so startled she almost took off down the hall. When she looked to see who it was that almost gave her a heart attack, she almost stops breathing. There stood a young man who looked just like Sauce.

He was tall and lean, with a hint of muscle on him, thanks to the showing of his stomach and waist. He had short black hair that was flatten like hat hair or something. He had piercing ebony black eyes with thick eyelashes, which kind of made his eyes, stand out. He was handsome and pale, yet had something about him that made Sakura want to stay away but couldn't. He had on a black leather tight biker shirt, with a midnight dark blue mini vest on that had sleeves. He had on a pair of baggy, yet tight black tussle Capri pants on, with long black shiny combat boots. On his hands he wore black leather biker finger-less gloves with silver metal plates on them. He was Sai...um don't know his last name, Damned!

"So are you going to let me in the class or not...cow." Sai said very deadpanish.

"Oh, I'm sorr...WHAT!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could, which was in a high squeaky baby voice as she turned to Sai facing him face to face not caring that he was in kissing distance of her lips.

"God I swear women, I said, Are. You. Going. To. Let. Me. In. The. Class. Or. Not...COW!" Sai said still deadpan and irritated.

That did it out of all Sakura's life she had never hit anyone, but no one never, ever calls her a cow and gets away with it.

"Hey Sauce did you catch the last part of the 'Grand Lil' Missy Model contest' I heard some girl by the name of Cherry won. I heard now she's like super rich now thanks to her mother who also is the number one model in all the five countries. She was amazingly gorgeous. Oh and I heard she's suppose to be coming to this school, I hope me and her become real good _friends." _Naruto said with little anime bubble hearts in his eyes.

"You Naruto Uzumaki are an idiot." Sasuke said very deadpanish.

"Hey shut..." Naruto stopped because he heard a female shout. Suddenly everyone in the whole class and became quiet and looked around at each other.

"Hey! You! Boy in the white shirt go check where that noise came from." Sasuke said pointing to the boy. The boy then got up and walked to the door. When he reached for the knob...

'BAM'

Sai when flying through the door, hard.

"If you ever call me a cow one more time, you'll be in the intensive-care emergency room. Got it!" Sakura yelled as best as she could. Everyone in the entire class was looking dead at Sakura with sweat falling at the side of their face. When Sakura could feel the other students staring at her she quickly turned back to her quiet usual self.

"Um...what is everyone staring at?" Sakura asked in a timid voice.

"What is everyone staring at? Do you know what you just did?" Shouted one of Sai's fans.

"Yeah! What's the big idea? How dare you hit Sai-kun through a door?" Yelled another random fan girl.

"Now wait please calm down it wasn't my fault. If he wouldn't ever call me a _cow_ I wouldn't have hit him so hard." Sakura said with her frighten timid voice. That's when their teacher or sensei came in.

His hair was a dark brown hair color and pinned up in a spiked ponytail. He had a scar across his nose which proves he's been in some battles and possibility won. He was tall. He had on his usual black tie expensive suit that made him one sharp dresser. To end his attire he had on shiny dress shoes that gave him a leader-like look. He was Iruka.

"Yea, I know the papers will be doooooo...Oh My God! What the hell happened to my door?" Iruka yelled, while dropping his cell phone. That's when everyone. And I mean everyone pointed at Sakura.

"You did this?" Iruka stared at Sakura like she was an alien from out of space and eyes wide as saucers.

"I swear it was by all mean an accident. Please don't send me to the principles office!" Sakura pleaded in her very cute and innocent voice yet didn't know it.

"You mean you did this to my door? You...a girl...a small girl...did this to...my door?" Iruka asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Sakura said while diverting her eyes from him to the floor.

"Don't be sorry kid." Iruka said with a big smile on his face.

"HUH?" Everyone said with a sweat drop going down the side of their head. Heck even Sai, Sakura and the boy who got hit with the door said 'Huh'.

"Girl we need a girl like you on my team. Have you ever heard of the Young Fight Club? If you haven't I want you to be the captain of the girl's division. So what do you say?" Iruka said staring Sakura down hoping she would say yes.

"Um...Can I think about this?" Sakura asked with a blushing, a little.

"Sure you just think about it hard okay." Iruka said while walking to his desk. (Just pretend they never broke the door now)

"Okay." Sakura said.

"Oh wait what's your name?" Iruka asked.

**With Sasuke and Naruto and the others.**

"Hey bastard did you see that!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke ear, which earned him a bump on the head.

"Ouch! What you do that for?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke louder.

"Would you shut up Dobe? I'm trying to figure out where I've seen that girl before." Sasuke said now a little calm while staring at Sakura with interest.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I think I've seen her before to." Naruto said. That's when Neji and Gaara picked their heads off their desks.

"Seen who before?" Gaara said in a very lazy voice, while lifting an eyebrow less brow. (I guess you can still call it a brow even though he doesn't have them.)

"Yea...Hey! Who's the little hottie?" Neji said with a smirk upon his face.

"If you be quiet maybe we can find out." Naruto said irritated.

"Shhhh! Iruka-sensei is asking her name." Sasuke said in a hush to make sure he would hear everything.

"My...name?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Yes your name I have to know the name of my new female captain." Iruka said while going to sit in his desk.

"Oh my name is Sak..." Sakura didn't finish for she was interrupted by a loud high pitched voice.

"SOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY I'M LATE IRUKA-SENSEI!" Shout the blonde that bust through the class door.

"Great timing Ino." said Sasuke who had a big frowned on his face because he was so close to hearing the girl of his new interest.

"Damned! All! I swear Ino is just out to ruin everything!" Yell Naruto.

"Well it's about time Yamanaka." Iruka said with a' you're so helpless' face on.

"Hey you get out of my way!" Ino shouted while freaking Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorr-" Sakura tried to apologizes, but was cut off by Ino.

"I don't want to hear your life's story and I don't care. So. Move! "Ino yelled in front of Sakura's face.

"Hey show this girl some respect Yamanaka, because she's our new captain for the YFC." Iruka said happily with little stars in his eyes. (I know a little out of character but still you got to love it.)

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT! (What!)!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Huh...she's our female captain." Iruka said a little frighten by Ino's behavior.

"I"M THE CAPTAIN YOU JUST CAN"T PUT IN SOMEONE ELSE FOR MY SPOT! LET ALONE A FREAKY PINK HAIRED GREEN EYED BIG FORHEAD GIRL!" Ino yelled infuriated and pointing right in Sakura's face.

"Big forehead...forehead...WHAT!" Sakura yelled just now understanding what Ino said.

"I said-" Ino was then cut off by Sakura's new voice. This time it was Sakura's turn to yell.

"WHY YOU BIG BROW PIG! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?" Sakura yelled but wasn't finish, most likely getting started.

"Who cares who you are, I don't, and DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A PIG AGAIN YOU FOREHEAD BITCH!" Ino said back.

" WELL FOR INFO MISS PIGGY McPIGGISTON, I'M HARUNO SAKURA OG THE BEST MODELING BUSINESS AROUND.MY MOTHER IS THE NUMBER ONE MODEL OF ALL THE FIVE COUNTRIES COMBINDE AND I'M LITTLE MISS CHERRY WHO WON THIS YEARS MODELING PEAGENT!THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Sakura yelled much louder than usual, because teachers from different rooms was peeking out from their doors into the hall to find out where the yelling was all coming from.

"Oh and Iruka-sensei I think I will join the YFC." Sakura said.

"Great meet in the girl's gym Friday after school." Iruka said happily.

"…"Ino was dead speechless. The whole room started to whisper for they haven't seen Ino spoken to like that.

"Well if you don't have anything else to say I'll be taking my seat now." Sakura said now moving right beside Sasuke without noticing the shock emotion on his face.

"Well now that that's over we can begin class. Miss Yamanaka please takes your seat now." Iruka said while tiring to calm his nerves.

"Huh...Right." Ino said while heading towards her seat by a girl with navy-purplish hair.

She was very pretty yet had a shy kind of look to her presence. She had white orbs that look as if she had snow for eyes. She had long navy-purplish hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. The clothes she had on were very big and made for winter. She had on a baggy beige and midnight blue hoody with matching Capri's. The shoes she had on was black two inched heeled sandals. She was the heiress to the Hyuuga main branch and she was an exceptional student(next to Sakura).She is non other than Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ino please don't get mad. I'm sure that girl just didn't know who you are." Hinata said tiring to calm Ino down, which only helped a little.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan but that girl is asking for it so I'm going to give it to her" Ino said with an evil look in her eyes.

'Oh no, that look in her eyes Hinata thought to herself with a scared look on her face.

'Haruno, Sakura. Haruno Sakura ...Haruno Sakura...where have I heard that name from before?" That boys (that would be: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara) thought to themselves. That is until they figure out who Haruno Sakura is.

"UGLY DUCKLING!" They all said at the same time.

To be continued!

Thanks for reading! Oh and sorry for updating so late know you all been waiting sorry! "-"

Ja Ne


End file.
